planet_of_goshenfandomcom-20200213-history
Goshen Sagas
There a number of books and stories set in the Planet of Goshen, known as the Goshen Sagas. ' '''The Grey March' ]]According to the tales passed down through the tribes, it has been nearly 2000 years since an ancient cataclysmic event, known generally as “The Breaking”, shattered the world. The Breaking transformed Goshen into a land where its inhabitants must live a life of strife and struggle to survive. Few understand this better than the Tribes of the Grey-lands on the South West coast of the Northern Continent of Rogas. A young man, born into the largest tribe, heard the tales and legends of the Breaking and his duty to the Tribe, but the stories he truly enjoyed came from Bolsh, one of the caravan drivers that oft came to trade for the metalworks the Tribes were famed for. He envisioned the raids of the Abimelech warriors, the terrifying creatures lurking in the wilds, and the visits to distant lands and people all very different then the Tribes he was raised in. As he played the roles in his mind, a yearning grew in him to abandon his place in the Tribe and become one of those stories himself. ]] Gawei Romance Twenty Seven years ago, the Island Nation of Gawei, under their leader, the Supreme Elder, set sight on the plainlands on an eastern peninsula of the southern Continent, Pan, and marshalled their spearmen. Under the leadership of one of the nine Wills of the Supreme, they fought the native Ran-Nu and forced them into the East Daly Mountains that divide the plains from the rest of Pan. Twenty years have passed and now the Ran-Nu call for war on the Gawei invaders, in the hopes of retaking their home from the foreign settlers. One of the Ran-Nu, Natelmel, finds himself the leader of one of their villages and an Evot, a company of warriors, and takes up the goal of bringing his people home. As the Ran-Nu move to push the Gawei off the peninsula, Moto, the son of one of the Gawei soldiers who fought to take the Ran-Nu Peninsula, finds his village being visited by one of the Wills. He is conscripted into the Gawei army to fight the war against the Ran-Nu people and hold onto the peninsula. A Tale of Intrigue and Reconnaissance A Tale of Intrigue and Reconnaissance follows a lone spy as he journeys from the snowy Abimelech Mountain Range to the the River City of Levyt, further still to the island of the Gawei and beyond. The objective of his travels is to gather information on any threats to the League with whatever means required. The spy’s first assignment is gather intel on the recent rumors from the Abimelech. He has recently made his way to the mountain paths on outskirts of the Abimelechi’s Great War Hall and now hides in the snow covered brush as he looks for an opportunity to infiltrate the War Hall’s walls. ]] Creatures of Goshen A catalogue of the Creatures of Rogas and Pan as meticulously collected by the premier Naturalist of Goshen, AlbusAni of the Dulmal. Within is pages are the sketches and descriptions of some 26 unique and interesting creatures found throughout the World of Goshen. Levytan Tributaries - The Gawei Invasion Young Erente, heir to the Noble Levytan House Otanij, nears the age of majority according to Levytan traditions and for the past two years he has been under the tutelage of a wise mentor, learning the means and responsibilities of the rule he would one day be called to employ for the peoples of the League of Levyt. While young Erente copes with a bedridden mother nearing term with his sibling and his father busy with duties in the League council and unable to devote to home life, a tutor prepares a study for the young noble on the beginnings of the Levytan league in the Gawei Invasion some two hundred years in the past.